User blog:Purple Centipede/Small Decisions, Big Outcomes
It's suprises me how the smallest choice can affect my day. So there I was, making use of the day, and walking around my local patch, I was seeing little in the way of birdlife, though I did gain some great views of Marsh, Cetti's, and Sedge Warblers, follwed by Chiffchaffs, plus two Bullfinch flegdlings (I know I've mispelt that), the first time I've seen the young, and the first Bullfinches in 3 years. Anyhow, I passed an Orchid, I instinctly claimed it to be Southern Marsh, and carried on (the orchid is important). Anyhow, later was a swan nest near the path, with the male sat in the middle of the path. I had to squeeze pass (trying not to disturb the nest and trying not to get pecked), and then carried on. I passed a Lackey larva, plus a Cocksfoot Moth (which I had to lean off a bridge to photograph (this moth is about 4mm long)), and later Bee Orchids and Narrow-bordered Five-spot Burnets. In both species the numbers had increased from when I was last there (a couple more Bee orchids were out, and there were about 15 more NB 5-spot Burnets. At the hide which I was heading too, very little, so I returned. On the way back (and way there) the was a larger colony of S Marsh Orchids, and I photographed them. I thought that I ought to check whether orchid 1 was SM Orchid, so I made note of the flower and headed on back. Not far from the Orchid, I noticed a green bird fly out of one of the trees, and caught a quick glimpse of it. At first I thought Green Woodpecker, but it didn;t fly like one. In the hope of it being an Oriole, I walked slowly, but carried on. I didn't see by the time I got to my orchid (after re-squeezing pass the Swan), which was a Southern Marsh, I thought I'd try my luck going back the way the mystery bird was. As I approched the swan a third time, a small, quick bird darted above my head. As I stared I though (and almost said) HOBBY!!! I quickly grabbed my bins (bins = binoculars) and put them to my eyes (or glasses. I considered using my camera, but I thought I should savour the moment, rather than waste it on the camera, it would have been too quick anyway). So after that, I came across two webs (of two different caterpillar species, the first, larger was Small or Oak Eggars, the second, smaller was Lackey). As I passed over the bridge before my trip home, I saw my mystery green bird, for half a second, before it went behind a bush. I quickly paced over the where it was, only to find a hobby fly pass me, over the car park, and off across the lake. Not a bad day if I say so, though I still don;t know my mystery birds ID... one day maybe... Anyhow, if I'd never seen that Southern Marsh Orchid, I'd never have seen the mystery bird, and in turn, I'd never have seen my Hobby, or the webs for that matter. Category:Blog posts